After Dark
by darkphoenixes
Summary: Kyoko starts a new drama a vilain role again or is it? Also why Ren angry is it because of Reino or Murasame?  We don't own Skip Beat! also sorry for language English is not our native language.
1. Chapter 1

_When Kyoko arrive the set there are only few people in the meeting room. _

_Why am I accepting this role? Again a cruel, bad person also a yakuza. But I already accept it if I quit it now Tsuruga-san will be disappoint in me._

**Flashback**

"_**Ittarashai, Tsuruga-san." While Kyoko bowing her sempai.**_

_**Ren look her with heavenly smile and Kyoko's demons melt away.**_

"_**Then I'm going. Don't be late for drama meeting again."**_

_**Kyoko's eyes met with Ren's eyes and Kyoko try the runaway slowly**_

"_**I…I need to go…"when she arrive the door of LME she turn back**_

"_**Good luck with your photo-shoot." She bow again and run.**_

_Tsuruga-san will back after a week. I'm alone for creating this role. How should it will be hard, after all I always play this kind of role. I can do it!_

She stands up and pose fighting sprite. This moment Murasame come in the room and their eyes meet.

Kyoko sit down immediately hide her face. But it is too late Murasame come and sit next to her.

"Did we meet somewhere before? You look familiar." Murasame said.

Kyoko start to panic but with her maid sprite she smile;

"I don't think so." _I'm not Setsu. I'm not Setsu. We never meet before._

Murasame look at her;

"Are you…"

Director comes to room and words forgotten.

"Thank you for all who can make it. I'm Aiba Satoshi. "He looks the table "Just one is missing. I think we can start." _I know this will be happen. If that spoiled brat came on the time it would be surprising._

"'After Dark' will be a short drama series. It is about police-yakuza-civilian triangle. The main character Detective Abe Seiichirou will be Murasame Taira" Murasame stood up and bow to others "other main lead Mizuna Sakura will be Abe Seiichirou's childhood friend and she is a model. She will be acted by ise Nanokura Mimori but she is not here with us. Anyway our other character Oeda Mizuki is yondaime yakuza leader. After her father was killed by police she become leader of group and sworn for revenge. She will be acted by Kyoko" Kyoko stand up for greet other people.

Door opened and Mimori enter the room.

"What I miss?"

Director stands up and gives people the script…

"I hope everybody will ready for role. We will start to film tomorrow 8pm" While he looking Mimori "Don't be late!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone we are back. We will try to update every Thursday. We don't own Skip Beat! Our native language is not English so if you don't understand anything please forgive us.**

**We will wait for your reviews (^.^)**

After long day Kyoko is finally home. She is executed because of 'Box R' s filming. She sits the table and starts to read new scenario of 'After Dark'

ZZZZZZZ

"Mogami speaking"

"…"

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Good afternoon Mogami-san. I was wondering how your day was?"

Kyoko exhale and with a smile

"Good afternoon Tsuruga-san. It was a good day. Meeting was almost a success."

"Almost?" Ren says with Dark King Voice.

"Not me. One of the lead role late so director angry. "Kyoko says happily. I don't know why but he was reminds me to you.

"Hmm… Who were the lead roles?"

Stupidly of me. How can I say 'Lead role is Murasame-san'?

"You don't them in person. So how was your day Tsuruga-san?" Technically it was not a lie B.J met Murasame not Tsuruga-san.

"Ok then good night Mogami-san" Ren says with Dark King Voice. I know she is lying but why?

"Good night Tsuruga-san" Kyoko close the phone and look at the scenario of the 'After Dark'.

Tomorrow will be long day. I need to focus…

Next Day

Director looks at set and tries to find actors with his eyes… However set is missing one actor AGAIN he is angry AGAIN. He sighs and turns the set;

"Let's start with Murasame-san's alone scenes." Why I have to bear that spoiled brat. Right I need sponsor.

Workers are starting to prepare for the Murasame's scene.

Kyoko just arrive the set and she start to panic. Why they start to Murasame-san's scene. Did I too late for filming? She looks at her watch but she saw it is early. I arrive on the time.

Kyoko went to see director. When she was close director see her

"Kyoko-san you don't need to be here today."

Kyoko start to panic again. Did I do something wrong?

"Is there a problem Director Aiba-san?"

"It is not concern you some actress late AGAIN so we can't shoot your scenes today. See you tomorrow at the same time"

Kyoko relive then bow the Director. I can't create the character completely now I have time.

-0-

Kanae just arrive the Love Me room but she afraid to open it. There are some strange noises and dark aura come from the room.

She open the door slowly and saw depress Kyoko sting in the corner.

"Moo? What the hell are you doing?"

Kyoko raise her head and jump to Kanae;

"Moko-san I miss you"

Kanae escape with small step;

"Good to see you again. So what's up"

Kyoko look at Kanae with puppy dog eyes and tell her about how she can't create her character.

"How did you create Mio and Natsu?"

"Tsuruga-san helped me" with sobbing.

"If it again villain role, you can use Mio or Natsu in your filming."

"But they are too different. Mio wanted revenge from everybody who are live happily and Natsu wanted to have some fun. However Mizuki is too normal childhood and life before her father was murdered. And she only wants to revenge from her father's killers"

"She doesn't seem to be a very bad guy at all. Actually it is sound so reasonable for revenge."

"I know someone like her shouldn't do what they wrote in scenario. Because of this this is hard. My Mizuki is a princess who needs to protect her kingdom from enemies." Kyoko was almost cry.

Kanae looks at her "I 'm sorry for but I cannot help you. Do want you want."

Next day

"CUT" Director yelled at Mimori again for bad action.

"Where is Kyoko?" he ask some assistant close to him.

"She arrives and she is waiting in change room. Do you want me to call her?"

"No I will get her" he turn the Mimori "go and rest we will continue later."

Director arrive the changing room and when hear some mumbling he stop and begin to listen.4

"How can I show her as bad person she just want revenge for her father she shouldn't let something bad but how can I act her as a bad character?"

Director stands "Not bad Mizuki? Why didn't look like that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello every one we are sorry for it is late. Pleaase be understandble because we are in final week so busy to study exams. We know it is a little short. Anyway we will wait for your reviews.(.)**

Finally set was ready for Kyoko's filming. Every people in set were tired and disappointment because of Mimori's acting skill rather her lack of acting skill.

Kyoko came filming area in yukata and she just look like a beautiful lady. Her walks, her look scream confidence. Every people in set expect Mimori look her in awe.

Director Aiba thought '_She look like someone to follow, someone to die but most importantly someone to be leader_'.

-0-

Last wish of Mizuki's mother is normal life style for her daughter. Kumicho of Oeda group promise his dying wife until she want otherwise she brought up as a normal girl.

After her beloved wife dies Raizou, head of the organization, never get involve a woman again. If other kumins ask him 'Why don't you think about male successor?' his answer always same 'I can't decide his personality but I can chose a good man for next kumicho.'

After hearing her father's answer Mizuki ask her father to basic of being yakuza. She was prepare to be a part of yakuza but half way her beloved father killed by a police. Her father's will is as long as she doesn't refuse Mizuki is kumicho. Other oyajis' should acknowledge her as their leader.

All the oyajis was ok with decision because her training is secret and they don't think she will work properly so they will do want they wanted to do.

Mizuki is in yukata; sit in front of her father's picture and prey. The door is slide. There she is Ran one of the oyaji's daughter and Mizuki's right-hand, best-friend.

"They all wait for you Mizuki-chan… sorry Kumicho. By the way are we doing it tonight?"

Mizuki look at her "Remember we do that even the night of the father's funeral."

Ran bows her head "I will inform rest of the group then."

"You can care of the details."

Mizuki stand up and walk to door; "I will protect this group and hood with my hand." She arrive the room where oyajis waiting.

They all stand up and bow Mizuki as soon as they saw her. Mizuki walk and sit where her father used to sit.

"My father entrust this group and hood. I will protect them as my father does. If you to oppose me then give up on your fingers and leave this hood." There is no response. Mizuki smirk and drink the liquid in front of her.

-0-

"Cut!" Director Aiba stopped the filming. Everybody, after a little shaken, starts to move. However Murasame didn't move an inch. He was shocked. Her acting is not an act but she was live as Mizuki. _ Oh my god…she is a goddess of acting. There is no other explanation._

"Ok Kyoko-chan, go and change next costume. Murasame-san, get ready to your next scene too."

Mimori eat her nails. _Why didn't she get a NG? Her acting has full of holes. I was better than her._

There are two workers talk each other. "… after Mimori-chan's NG, who can image that there will be wonderful acting anyway."

"I was think the same, don't you think Mimori-chan just act cute but no other expression? I don't understand why director choose her?"

Mimori pass in front of them. She was angry, try to look them with angry eyes. One of the workers "she looks cute…"other one is approves it.

Suddenly they saw a girl. She looks hard rocker with her jeans and extra big T-shirt, her t-shirt too big that they can see one of her shoulder. Her dark make up suit her.

When Mimori saw Kyoko, she froze. _She looks sexy... _She shakes her head. _What I'm thinking. I'm better than her. More beautiful, more talented. I won't lose Sho to her. I will show them all. _She leave their angrily.

"Kyoko-san if you are ready we can start" Aiba turn to Murasame but his face was full red.

"Th-th-this outfit lo-lo-looks good on you Kyoko-chan. I-I-I will work hard." He bows his head. All people in studio stare him. Actually he doesn't know what he does either.

Kyoko smile "I will work hard too Murasame-san" she was bow her head like every time she does. But her t-shirt was too big that, when she bows, Murasame saw her bra and faint immediately.

Director Aiba massages his head "Why can't we progress as we planned?" He turns someone "Please some body wake Murasame-san".

The person immediately try wake up Murasame.

Director Aiba turns Kyoko "Kyoko-chan maybe we should change your costume for this scene."

"If Director Aiba-san think that" After Kyoko said that she bow her head and this time Director Aiba show her bra and he became blush.

"Definitely we should change it."

Kyoko looked Director Aiba in confuse face.


	4. Chapter 4

**We know we are little late. Please forgive us. We wait for your reviews =)**

One week passed since filming Kyoko's scenes and finally Ren came back from his photo shoot. Because of that Kyoko discuses as Setsu for last week for BJ's film. When Cain and Setsu arrive, they find day-dreaming Murasame.

Some girl in set tries to talk with him but Murasame's answer always sighs. He notice that Cain in the set. Murasame look Setsu and they came eye to eye. Murasame rise and walk to talk with Setsu. Kyoyo paniced.

_'Please don't recognize me? I'm Setsu. Please, please...' Kyoko pray._

When Murasame came close Setsu, Cain don't let him to close.

"You don't need to be this tense. I just wanted to say I gave up on her because I meet with an angel."

Setsu translate it to Cain. He smile and say something to her ear. Setsu blush and turn to Murasame;

"You don't have any chance. Don't try to pick someone else's women."

Murasame blush and "I know she doesn't someone else's women." _but What if she is. No! She is beautiful like angel. No man let her alone. I know Iwouldn't._

Cain only smile what Murasame said.

In the lunch time all women who work in set start to question Murasame.

"Where did you meet her?"

"In the 'After Dark's set. She is a gorgeous actress. I have never seen such a talent like that. She is my Goddess."

"Is this her first drama? I'm almost sure. I didn't hear her name before." Some other girl says.

"No she acts in 'Dark Moon' too." Murasame get a little angry. '_How no one release her beauty, her smile. _'. He sigh.

_I guess he talk about Momose-san. Well; like I care. _Ren thinks. Kyoko went to buy water so she didn't heard all talks.

Director come in the set and saw a bunch of girls sit with Murasame and gossip.

"What are you talking about?" director was very curious about what they talk.

"Well Murasame-san is in love." Someone answer with silly sound.

"What is her name?" normally director isn't that type person but this time when he saw Murasame's face he want to tease him.

"Kyoko-chan" Murasame said with happy face. "Look here her photo." Murasame take a picture of her without Kyoko's knowledge. He remembers how he takes this picture.

**FLASHBACK**

**It was Kyoko's time for filming. She entered set with kimono. In this scene, she will walk in rose garden thinking and she will take one rose in her hand.**

**Kyoko began to walk in garden. Her face look like she is in peace but her eyes look like troubled. She came one red rose. She bow and smell the rose. She smiles.**

**All people look her with admiration. Murasame couldn't hold himself and take out his cellphone and take her photo. **

Murasame sigh and look Kyoko's smiling picture with smile.

Ren was shock. _How can he saw hidden radian? More importantly how can he know Mogami-san; My Kyoko? How? _His angry rise.

Setsu comes back with 2 water bottles. Cain stand ups and grab her arm. They arrive to their waiting room. Ren hit the wall with his fist.

"Why did you lie to me when you say, there is no one I know in your new project, Kyoko-chan" Ren ask Kyoko. He has crazy eyes in that moment he doesn't care if she afraid of him or not. He was jealous and didn't care how she feels one moment.

Kyoko's knees too relaxed and felt the floor. She looks about to cry but her tears didn't dear to fell. She wanted say something but she couldn't find her voice.

In a moment Ren comes back to his sense but it is too late for Kyoko.

-o-

While Setsu and Cain in their set, 'After Dark' continues their filming. Even if Murasame and Kyoko aren't there, they continue filming because Mimori's scene still couldn't progress.

"CUT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MIMORI!" an NG for Mimori again. Past 4 retake she doesn't seems to understand what she should.

Her teary eyes, her innocence face and her every little cute part; she was absolutely worst choice for Sakura.

Sakura should be confident, strong and most importantly she should have courage for go against a wild yakuza clan.

However Mimori's Sakura looks like a heroin that should be protected and also she looks very vengeful. If her man taken away then she will start to attack.

"Ok Mimori-chan, you can go and rest. I have a thing to do." Director Aiba left the set almost running. He starts to push some numbers. "Hello Sakamoto-Sensei. Can we do some changes in script and characteristics?"

"How?" asked Sakamoto.

"How it sound love between yakuza and police officer?" asked Director Aiba.

"Sound interesting goes on…" Sakamoto try to understand what director say.

"Love triangle, Sakura loves Seiichirou and he fell in love with Mizuki but she can't decide whether she loves him or hates him."

"I will do necessary changes and inform you. But do you think it will work?" screen-writer has some doubts because this change makes this project brand new.

"Believe me, this will be so much better."


End file.
